


Gotta start somewhere

by See_Kay_Write



Series: Stiles Stilinkski, Private Detective [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, not season 6 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/pseuds/See_Kay_Write
Summary: His first case was a missing bunny.





	Gotta start somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a point where I need to just start posting this or I'm going to sit on it forever... Enjoy? I started writing this around season 4, maybe 5? May not be later seasons compliant. I still haven't finished season six...

His first case was a missing bunny.

 

Stiles stared sadly at his glass door, where Private Consulting was clearly lettered, if backwards.  It wasn’t as if he could have said no to the hopeful looking six year old with a fistful of crumpled tooth fairy dollars, and some spare-change-and-lint combination he was pretty sure had been dug out of a couch cushion.  “Is this enough?” she had asked, peering over his desk with wide eyes.  

 

Absolutely no one could be so heartless as to turn her away.  

 

Okay, no, that wasn’t true, he had a list in his desk of people that absolutely would be that heartless and that’s just what put them on the list in the first place.

 

\---

 

“Wererabbit?” Malia suggested with a wicked gleam in her eye.

 

“Pet,” he sighed, “I won’t get paid if you eat it, either.”

 

“Rabbits are more of a snack, I’d rather have deer,” she shrugged and looked at her watch, “Time for my self-defense class, happy hunting!”  She flounced off with a smirk.

 

 

\---

 

“Maybe it’s like that episode of Sherlock?” Scott asked eagerly, ever helpful, when Stiles dropped in to ask him about the habits of short hair black rabbits.  He could have googled it, but who in their right mind would miss the chance to see Scott McCall, True AlphaTM and newest vet on staff at Beacon Hills Animal Clinic get shit on by a parrot?  Not Stiles, that’s who.  

 

“It’s not.  Her parents are boring, no government researches there.  I checked,” Stiles edged back when the parrot began to flap disdainfully (that thing had a much bigger wingspan than he realized, okay?) but Scott just carefully returned it to the cage and pronounced it 'doing much better'.  Stiles followed him to the back while he found his spare scrubs and dutifully took notes while Scott recited rabbit facts.

 

He finds the bunny, because Stiles is an awesome detective like that.  Not just anybody can spend long hours in bushes and fending off stray cats and not faceplanting in the dirt trying to catch the damn rabbit that is somehow infused with werewolf speed.  

 

Maybe he should be looking into the wererabbit thing after all.  

 

Clover is returned, along with a bag of neatly folded bills and lint free change, minus one penny.  That penny now has a hole drilled carefully into it and lives on his key chain.  His ribs might be slightly bruised from the crushing hug Sammy had given him but it was worth it.


End file.
